


break your heart right back

by larryspoppyflower



Series: 5sos group texts [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Yeah it's one of those, band texts, couple vs couple, harry and louis are only in it for a minute, it's a stupid group chat, just enjoy i can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspoppyflower/pseuds/larryspoppyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael starts a group chat and calum doesn't like him anymore</p><p>---</p><p>title from break your heart right back by ariana grande</p>
            </blockquote>





	break your heart right back

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what the fuck this is i'm so sorry but enjoy

_calum <3, luke :P, ashton c: have been invited by michael :-)_

 

 **michael:** hello bitchachos

 **luke:** wtf mikey why did you add us to a group chat

 **michael:** because i wanted to talk to you all

 **ashton:** well we don't i'm trying to seduce luke

 **luke:** oh really ashy? ;)

 **ashton:** hell yeah ;))

 **michael:** wtf where's my babe

 **michael:** calum

 **michael** : cal?

 **michael** : calliekins?

 **michael** : calpal?

 **michael** : caylum?

 **michael** : column?

 **calum** : don't ever call me column

 **michael** : CALLIE!

 **calum** : i'm breaking up with you

 **luke** : OOOHHHSHH SHITITITIT

 **ashton** : MICHAEL YOU JUST GOT DUMPED

 **michael** : what

 **michael** : calum wtf we have a life to live

 

_louis t and harry s have been invited by calum <3_

 

 **michael** : calum what the fuck

 **louis** : what the fuck is this

 **harry** : oh hello

 **louis** : harry what the fuck did you add me to another chat

 **louis** : is this an intervention

 **harry** : no i didn't do this babe i swear

 **calum** : i added you two for question purposes

 **harry** : ok

 **louis** : ok

 **ashton** : ok

 **luke** : ok

 **calum** : should i break up with michael aka cliffoconda

 **michael** : cALAUM

 **louis** : cliffoconda? that's a new one

 **michael** : STOP

 **luke** : i vote yes

 **michael** : shut up luke

 **ashton** : no one talks to lukey like that

 **ashton** : i vote yes too

 **michael** : STOp  IM AOSRRY

 **louis** : i vote yes lol

 **michael** : LOUIS WTF

 **michael** : harry don't disappoint me

 **harry** : well

 **harry** : i personally believe that calum and michael should destroy whatever bands of love they have between each other, as i do agree with the other members of this conversation and i do not think that this particular relationship should happen

 **michael** : ...

 **calum** : ...

 **luke** : ...

 **ashton** : ...

 **louis** : babe, english please

 **harry** : i vote yes

 **michael** : YOU FUCKES AI HATE YOU ALL

 **calum** : okay michael we're over

 **michael** : I HATE YOU ALL

 **louis** : we're out

 

_louis t and harry s have left the conversation_

 

 **michael** : calum don't do this ;(

 **michael** : i love you so sos oso sos much i can't lose you i'm about to cry pelase don't do this

 **luke** : calum just started laughing

 **michael** : wAIT

 **michael** : ARE YOU ALL IN THE SAME ROOM

 **ashton** : yeah and calum's dying right now

 **michael** : ..

 **luke** : [dying of laughter emoji]

 **michael** : fuck you guys

 **calum** : we're back together mikey <3

 **luke** : yay malum !!!

 **ashton** : yay lashton !!!

 **michael** : i hate this group chat

 **calum** : and we hate you <3

**Author's Note:**

> find me on;  
> tumblr; slflpoc
> 
> twitter: siflpoc


End file.
